We are the world
"We are the world" es la cancion cantada en Sergio's school 6: The end... por toda la escuela. Personas que aparecen en la canción Éstas son las personas que aparecen en la canción, mostradas en órden de aparición * Sergio cantante principal * Cynthia cantante principal * Mateo cantante principal * Oscar cantante principal * Rolando cantante principal * Raúl cantante principal * Diana cantante principal * Enrique cantante principal * Gisel cantante principal * Aitana cantante principal * Max cantante principal * Diego cantante principal * Renato cantante principal * Marco cantante principal * Alan cantante principal * Jorge cantante principal * Mariana cantante principal * Ale cantante principal * Camila cantante principal * Brian cantante principal * Iván cantante proncipal * Todos los demás, cantantes secundarios Letra (Sergio) There comes a time, When we head a certain call (Sergio y Cynthia) When the world must come together as one (Mateo) There are people dying (Oscar) And it’s time to lend a hand to life (Ellos 4) The greatest gift of all (Rolando) We can’t go on Pretending day by day (Raúl) That someone, somehow will soon make a change (Diana) We are all a part of God’s great big family And the truth, you know love is all we need (Enrique) We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving (Gisel) There’s a choice we’re making, We’re saving our own lives It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me (Aitana) Send them your heart, So they’ll know that someone cares (Max) So there cries for help Will not be in vein (Diego) We can’t let them suffer (Diego y Max) No we cannot turn away (Renato) Right now they need a helping hand (Marco) We are the world We are the Children (Alan) We are the ones who make a brighter day So lets start giving (Jorge) There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives (Ellos 3) It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me (Mariana) When you’re down and out There seems no hope at all (Rolando) But if you just believe There’s no way we can fall (Ale) Well, well, well, well, let us realize That a change can only come (Camila) When we stand together as one (Todos ellos) We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving (Max) Got to start giving (Todos ellos) There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives (Sergio y todos ellos) It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me (Todos ellos) We are the world We are the children (Marco) It’s for the children Mariana We are the ones who make a brighter day Camila So let’s start giving Brian There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me (Todos ellos) We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving (Iván) There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we make a better day Just you and me (Luis Carlos) We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving (Renato) Choice were making saving our own lives It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me (Mateo y Oscar) We all need somebody that we can lean on (Marco) When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone (Sergio) When the earth quakes we’ll help you make it through the storm (Brian) When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on (Renato) We are the World united by love so strong (Equipo M.O.M) When the radio isn’t on you can hear the songs (Sergio) A guided light on the dark road your walking on A sign (Renato) Post to find the dreams you thought was gone (Marco) Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble’s gone (Ellos) We are the World connected by a common bond Love the whole planet sing it along sexto We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we make a better day Just you and me (Oscar) Everyday citizens Everybody pitching in (Max) Somos amor Somos el mundo (Mateo) You and I You and I (Oscar) Uh, 12 days no water Wishing will to live (Mateo) We amplified the love we watching multiply (Oscar) Feeling like the Worlds end We can make the World win (Mateo) Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia and now the world needs us, the need us, they need us la escuela We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we make a better day Just you and me Categoría:Canciones